Everything Has Changed
by Cherry Blossom Haiku
Summary: The first time they meet has been thrown away from his memory, yet she can never forget. (A look into the times Red and Yellow saw each other. From RBG to Emerald. Specialshipping)


A little Specialshipping drabble.

I own nothing but my words and ideas.

Please enjoy.

* * *

The first time they meet has been thrown away from his memory, yet she can never forget.

She was younger, more naive. He was brash and brave, though he has lost some of his carelessness over the years; his boyish charm gone, replaced with a rough face hardened from battle.

It was the first time he had saved her, before she could save him.

When she closes her eyes she can still see the courage that seemed to surround him. She was starstruck.

Yet he cannot remember, and the event is locked inside her heart.

* * *

The second time he sees her he does not know her.

She knows him, of course. She has travelled far to see him returned to the world safe and sound.

She is still young and she is still afraid, but she is more courageous then she was in prior years. He is shellshocked and amazed; happy yet confused at the sight of the figure before him. What he saw that day did not match the person.

She was a girl, very young and very pretty. Under her hat, all he sees is a boy.

He vows to himself to remain grateful to the boy who is responsible for saving his life.

She remains starstruck; yet speaks no truth, but no lies as well.

* * *

They had become friends as the next year passed, yet he does not know her as she knows him.

They have learned to fight together as partners, and he thinks there is nothing left to learn about his younger companion. He is right about battles and friendship and courage, but he still knows nothing about her.

Her mouth remains closed; never telling a lie, never saying the truth. She stands silently by his side until her moment comes. When she removes her hat she becomes honest once more and he is finally able to see her.

She is a girl, very young and pretty with golden hair tied back.

He tells himself that this is the same person who rescued him, that nothing has changed.

She remains starstruck but she knows the truth.

She knows from the way he looks at her with a protective gleam in his eyes that they are not the same.

To her, everything about them has changed.

* * *

They next time they are companions in battle she spends most of her time asleep.

The power she holds drains her, though she hopes that whatever she can do helps him.

They have both grown a bit older and a bit braver, yet the dynamic is different.

When he looks at her now she is not just a friend and not just someone he fights beside. All he sees now is her tiny frame and the fear in her eyes that she tries to hide. He sees her hair blowing in the wind as she took off her hat that first time every time he blinks. To him the sight was captivating, but he doesn't know why.

The only thing about her to him that is not a mystery is when her power drains her and she needs to sleep she becomes delicate, no longer able to help himself.

And when he considers the battle to be won he picks her up in his arms to take her to safety.

Subconsciously she feels that she is in his grasp and she feels safer and lets herself melt into his warmth.

She can also feel when the world stops turning around them and she can no longer wake up.

* * *

When she is able to wake up once more the first thing she sees is him and instinctively he looks down at the girl in his arms.

Though there is a battle brewing around them they lock onto one another. Even when the time comes and she is out of his warmth into the cold world they are by one another.

Neither of them are bound by fear; they look to they fight surrounding them with courage and they use all of their strength to defeat another enemy. So they can live another day.

And when the fighting is over, the tournament done they sit together and see each other plain.

He sees her for what she is. He sees a healer, a fighter, and a friend. But he still sees her golden hair as if it is appearing all at once from under her hat over and over again. He still sees a delicate boy that he needs to protect. He sees her as a little girl, though she is older than she was all those years ago.

She remains starstruck to the brave boy that saved her all those years ago. She still sees his fighting spirit and his unwavering bravery. But now he is tangible and he is real and he is by her side and not disappeared somewhere in the world. Though his boyish charm from years ago is fading away she still sees him.

He takes her hand in his but does not look at her and she does not look at him.

Yet there is something new.

Now there is a bolt of electricity at this new touch.

Where he was once unaware and she was sure, there was no longer any confusion.

For them everything has changed.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed my little story.

Please comment and leave suggestions for how to improve it in any way.


End file.
